FORGOT ABOUT HARRY
by Draco Malfoy
Summary: Lets see....um well No Fan Fic Author bashing or TV show spoofs. It does contain Harry and Draco. IT IS A FILK . It contains some mild cursing. I know you have been waiting for my latest fic so please read, reread and REVIEW. Flames are welcome. THANK YOU


a/n-what can I say? The setting in the beginning is Harry Potter walking around his giant mansion. Then it is Draco walking around Hogwarts. Then it is both of them at 4 Privit Drive. It is set at a few different times. 10 years after Hogwarts. The end of his 4th year and the end of his 7th Year. It is set to FORGOT ABOUT DRE by Dr. Dre/Eminem. Thats about it so ENJOY!**_  
  
Forgot About Potter  
_**  
{Harry}  
Ya'll know me still the same ol' HP  
But I been low key  
Hated on by most these wizards  
Wit no wands, no brooms and no G's, no wheels and no keys  
No robes, no cauldrons and no snitch  
Mad at me cause   
I can finally afford to provide my family wit groceries  
Got a trunk wit a wardrobe and it's all full of facts  
To add to the wall full of plaques  
Hangin up in the office in back of my house like trophies  
But ya'll think I'm gonna let my dough freeze  
Ho Please  
You better bow down on both knees  
Who you think taught you to stop them  
Who you think brought you the o' scar  
D-R-A-C-O's Weasley's and Gryffindor's and Albus D O double G's  
And a group that said muthafuck the Death Eaters  
Gave you a dragon with no eggs  
The people that never called him You Know Who  
And when your magic wasn't doin too good  
Who's the wizard that he told you to go see  
Ya'll better listen up closely  
All you squibs that said that I turned pop  
Or the Firm flop   
ya'll are the reason Potter ain't been getting no sleep  
So fuck ya'll all of ya'll  
If ya'll don't like me kill me  
Ya'll are gonna keep fuckin around wit me  
And turn me back to the old me  
  
(Draco Malfoy)  
  
Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say  
But nothin comes out when they move they lips  
Just a buncha gibberish  
And muthafuckas act like they forgot about Potter  
  
Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say  
But nothin comes out when they move they lips  
Just a buncha gibberish  
And muthafuckas act like they forgot about Potter  
  
So what do you say to somebody you hate  
Or anybody tryna bring trouble your way  
Wanna resolve things in a more magical way  
Just study your tape of Severus Snape.  
One day I was walkin by   
Wit a dark mark on  
When I caught a guy givin me an awkward eye  
And strangled him off in the parkin lot wit his fake wand  
I don't give a fuck if it's dark or not  
I'm harder than me tryna to say "Lumos!"  
But I'm drunk as fuck  
Right next to a humungous broom  
in a Quidditch Stadium   
Walkin on wit two broken legs tryna walk it off  
Fuck you too bitch call the Ministry  
I'ma kill you and them loud ass muthafuckin barkin black dog   
  
**A TV Reporter and cameras pull up to where Malfoy and Potter have just set an house on fire. Petunia Dursley is pointing a finger at them and crying.  
  
The reporter puts the mic to Draco and asks "Sir could you tell me what happened?"  
  
"I don't know I was sitting in my bed room trying to figure out how to save muggles when I see brooms and this fire!"  
  
The Reporter tries to take to mic away but Draco keeps it and says,  
  
"Wait, hold on a minute   
  
SLYTHERIN WHAT!!!!  
SLYTHERIN WHAT!!!!  
SLYTHERIN BABY!"**  
  
And when Fudge came through  
Me and Potter stood next to a burnt down house  
Wit a can full of gas and a hand full of matches  
And still one found out  
From here on out it's the Triwizard Tournament  
Startin today and tomorrows the new  
And I'm still loco and nuts   
To choke you to death wit a AvAdA kEdAvRa  
Chigga Chigga Chigga  
Draco Malfoy hotter then a set of twin owls   
In a Firebolt 2001 wit the speed way  
And the temp goes up to the mid 80's  
Callin muggles wizards  
Sorry Doc but I been crazy  
There is no way that you can save me  
It's ok go with him Draco Junior  
(Da-Da?)  
  
Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say  
But nothin comes out when they move they lips  
Just a buncha gibberish  
And muthafuckas act like they forgot about Potter  
  
Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say  
But nothin comes out when they move they lips  
Just a buncha gibberish  
And muthafuckas act like they forgot about Potter  
  
  
  
(Potter)  
If it was up to me  
You admirers would stop comin up to me   
Wit your hands out lookin up to me  
Like you want to be saved  
When my last battle was won you wasn't bumpin me  
But now that I made friends with so called bad company  
Everybody wanna come to me like it was some Crucio Curse  
But you won't get a crumb from me  
Cause I'm from the streets of  
I told em all   
All them little Slytherins  
Who you think helped mold 'em all  
Now you wanna run around and talk about being disturbed  
Like I ain't some freak  
What you think I made 'em all  
Cause I stay well off  
Now all I get is hate mail all day sayin Potter fell off  
What cause I been in the lab wit a quill and a scroll  
Tryna get this damn Creevy off   
I ain't havin that  
This is the Triwizard Tournament  
It ain't gonna be nothin after that  
So give me one more award and fuck magic  
You can have it back  
So where's all the mad wizards at  
It's like a jungle in this habitat  
But all you savage cats  
Knew that I was strapped wit gats  
When you were cuddled wit Hermione Granger  
  
Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say  
But nothin comes out when they move they lips  
Just a buncha gibberish  
And muthafuckas act like they forgot about Potter  
  
Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say  
But nothin comes out when they move they lips  
Just a buncha gibberish  
And muthafuckas act like they forgot about Potter  
  
Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say  
But nothin comes out when they move they lips  
Just a buncha gibberish  
And muthafuckas act like they forgot about Potter


End file.
